Los once del Oeste
by Franko-Kun
Summary: Hinata vuelve a Konoha,luego de estar ausente 3 años, pero no vuelve sola, sino con ¡10 personas con ella! ¿Que clase de lazo tendran? Descubranlo here ;
1. Volver a casa

Cuatro figuras se dirigían hacia la aldea de Konoha. La primera, la que parecía la líder, era una mujer, de un largo cabello azulado, atado en dos coletas, aunque parecía que lo llevaba suelto. Tenía una clase de gafas para el sol, con marco plateado. Llevaba puesto una top corta, azul oscuro, con cuello alto. Desde el inicio de la nuca, hasta el final de los pechos. Luego, su plano vientre estaba cubierto de vendas. Su cintura, estrecha, llevaba –como si fuese un cinturón- la bandana de su aldea, algo desviada. Una falda corta, blanca, y varios porta kunas a lo largo de su pierna, eran el resto de su vestuario, además de unas sandalias ninjas, que llegaban hasta las rodillas, dejando a la vista solo una parte de su piel pálida, como porcelana. Sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa de felicidad. Con su mano derecha, acomodó la muñequera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda, hizo lo mismo con la derecha.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó una voz ronca y fastidiada, mientras aumentaba la velocidad, y se acercaba hacia ella.

-No tanto- susurró la peli azulada. Le dirigió una mirada por sobre el hombro al joven, notando que este fruncía el ceño enfadado. Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba esperar. El chico, de un cabello blanco como la nieve, tez pálida, pero no tanto, ojos cubiertos por las mismas gafas de la chica, y el ceño fruncido. Llevaba una clase de traje de cuero, azul oscuro, con botas guantes incluidos, como si realmente sufriera de frio. Una capucha cubría parte de su cabello, pero se podía notar dos mechones blancos que salían de esta. Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero fue interrumpido

-Déjala en paz- gruño, una voz más suave y seductora, mientras un joven de cabello rubio ceniza se acercaba a ellos. Sus ojos, cubiertos por las mismas gafas, pero en color chocolate. De manera extravagante, tenía un traje chocolate, con chaqueta y pantalón de "vestir" incluido. Por supuesto, que no faltaban unos guantes, en un tono más claro. Las hebras rubias caía por su rostro, las cuales sopló, de manera fastidiosa, mientras miraba un reloj ubicado en su muñeca- si no llegamos en veinte minutos, estaremos tarde.- murmuró, con un toque elegante. Se podía notar sin dificultad, que era alguien "seductor" de naturaleza.

-Sh, cállense, llegaremos a tiempo- farfullo una tercera persona, alcanzándolos. Pero esta vez, una mujer. Sus ojos café brillaban en la oscuridad del bosque. Su cabello rubio ceniza, caía como en flecos por los costados de su rostro. Movió un poco su kimono, de un color verde, con detalles en dorado, corto hasta más arriba de la rodilla, ajustó su obi violeta, aun saltando, y levantó sus medias azules, que le llegaban a las rodillas. Acomodó los guantes, y trono los dedos – en todo caso, vayan arreglándose, en caso de que lleguemos sobre la hora, como yo- sonrió de lado, mientras movia un mechón de cabello que cayó hacia su frente

-Ah, ¿estás arreglada?- bromeó divertido el peliblanco, mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona

-Te golpearía- le amenazo la rubia, enfadada- pero eso nos retrasaría…

-¿Pueden parar?- gruñó la azulada, al ver que el chico le estaba por contestar, de mala manera

-Hai- susurraron ambos, cerrando la boca inmediatamente, aunque seguían mutilándose con la mirada

-Falta poco- masculló, mientras miraba al rubio- ¿Cuánto…?

-Tenemos diez minutos- le respondió, completando la pregunta.

No habrán pasado ni dos minutos, que se encontraron cara a cara con la puerta de Konoha

-Puf, al fin hemos llegado- sonrió, mientras se quitaba aquellas fatigosas gafas, para ver un poco mejor la entrada, mostrando sus orbes blancas, como lunas- De vuelta en casa…

**Capitulo 1: Vuelvo a casa**

-Tsunade-Sama- una voz chillona, aunque no tanto, resonó por toda la oficina. Allí, en la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraban diez ninjas, parados alrededor del escritorio de la rubia- ¿Para que nos hizo llamar?

-Ya verán- gruñó la ojimiel, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el reloj de la pared más próxima –Tomen asiento

-Hai- Sakura, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru y Sasuke tomaron asiento, justo en frente de la vista de la mujer. Era algo inusual. La Hokage jamás –que ellos recuerden- los había hecho sentar, y menos a tantos. Algo había oculto detrás de todo esto

-Bien, como aun faltan algunos minutos, les diré el porqué de la llamada- suspiró, tratando de no perder la paciencia- ¿recuerdan, que hace algunos años, mande a varios ninjas chunin y jounin a buscar cierta información, y otras cosas a distintas aldeas, para ayudar a la paz entre las aldeas?- todos asintieron- pues, eso fue hace mucho, y la mayoría ya ha vuelto hace mucho tiempo, fracasando en la misión….

-No todos- susurró Ino, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, y bajaba la mirada, pensando en aquel cabello chocolate que tanto amaba

-Dije la mayoría- gruño la Hokage, mientras se enderezaba- como sabrán también, hubo un par de ninjas que no volvieron, porque murieron- la mayoría trago saliva- o porque estaban cómodos en la aldea que les asigne- varios asintieron, los casos que ellos recordaran – y sabían- era el del Inuzuka, el cual se quedo por unos años más en Suna, junto a Shino, o como Hinata, que partió a otras aldeas, recolectando distintas informaciones, y de la cual no tenía conocimiento hacia años – bien, Kiba y Shino, prometieron volver en unas semanas….- una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de Ino, extrañaba realmente a ese "revoltoso", hace más de tres años que no lo veía, y ni siquiera hablaba con él. Naruto sonrió, al igual que Chouji y Lee, que, a pesar de no ser tan cercanos al Inuzuka como "mejores amigos" eran como hermanos en su infancia. – y Hinata…

La voz de la Hokage quedo apagada por el ruido del reloj, que anunciaba las doce del mediodía. Esta, algo fastidiada, estaba por retomar la palabra, cuando un par de toques en la puerta se hicieron presentes.

-Adelante- sonrió la rubia, mientras acomodaba ambos codos sobre el escritorio, y apoyaba el rostro sobre este- ¡adelante!- repitió, al ver que nadie entraba

-"¡_Serás idiota! ¡Te dijo que entres!"- _se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta

-_"Sh, quiero formar un aura de suspenso"- _respondió en un susurro una voz masculina, en forma infantil

-_O abres la puerta, o te clavo la katana en…- _la puerta se abrió de manera sorpresiva, mostrando a un joven alto, algo pálido, y con una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios. A su lado, un rubio de casi la misma estatura, rubio, delgado, con una tez más bronceada. Ambos seres eran realmente extravagantes a los ojos de los ninjas de Konoha, debido a sus ropas, que parecían más para la época más fría del invierno, que para plena primavera.

-¡Ohayo!- saludo animadamente una rubia ceniza, saliendo de entre ambos hombres. Era demasiado obvio que tanto ella, que como el otro rubio eran novios, ya que sus sonrisas y narices eran las mismas

-¿Quiénes son…?- pregunto Naruto, mirando a Tsunade, para luego mirar a la puerta, notando que los tres chicos se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar a una chica un poco más baja que los hombres , y unos centímetros más alta que la rubia. Su cabellos azulado, atado en dos clases de coletas, la hacía parecer infantil, pero tenía aires de una ninja peligrosa. Un detalle que notó – y no era el único- fue que los cuatro tenían gafas de sol, negras –elemental, mi querido Watson- con los bordes de distintos colores. La de la chica más alta, plateado, y de la otra, rojo. El rubio, de color marrón chocolate, y la del otro de color gris.

Nadie hablo luego de eso, hasta que la Hokage tomó la palabra

-Que suerte que vinieron, por favor, tomen asiento- señalo unas sillas que estaban apiladas contra la pared. El rubio se acerco, y le paso una a cada uno, para luego ubicarlas detrás de los Shinobis de la hoja- bien, chicos, ellos son ninjas de apoyo, bah, solo tres… Por favor, preséntense- los cuatro intercambiaron miradas, a pesar de tener las gafas, parecían que se entendían. El peliblanco asintió, y se paró, recibiendo todas las miradas

-Bien, etto, mi nombre es Taro Daishi, ninja de la aldea oculta de la fauna- todos se quedaron mudos ¿Qué aldea era esa? Jamás escucharon hablar de ella…- y vine aquí para ayudarlos, y bla, bla, bla, y como veo que todos miran mi cabeza- se señalo la capucha, ya que todos tenían la vista fija en ella, ya que parecía que tenía dos "montañitas" –desde el punto de vista de Naruto- bajo aquella tela- vean, y no acepto preguntas, y eso- tomo la capucha, y la deslizo hacia abajo, y sacándose las gafas, mostrando un cabello blanco, con algunos reflejos azulados. No era muy raro, de no ser por dos enormes orejas de gato negras. Sus ojos de un Celeste bastante claro… Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar un gritillo de sorpresa- soy una clase de neko, y eso…tengo diecinueve años y…

-Ya, ya, vas a asustarlos con tanta explicación- rió la rubia, mientras se paraba, obligando a sentar al otro- mi nombre es Himeko Adachi, y soy de la aldea oculta entre las rocas- señaló la bandana brillosa en su frente, con cierto orgullo- a pesar de ser enana, tengo 19 años recién cumplidos, y- se sacó las gafas, mostrando unos ojos café, expresivos y alegres- y adoro ser la más pequeña del grupo a pesar de las criticas, y eso jeje,

-¿Pequeña? Já, como si fueras una pequeña, eres bastante grandecita- se burló Taro- y bastante eemm, ¿Varonera?

-Un caballero jamás le habla así a una dama- le regañó la azulada, como advirtiéndole algo

-¿Ella una dama? ¡ME GOLPEÓ SIETE VECES DE CAMINO!- gritó – más que una dama, es una marimacho…

-Considera esa tu última palabra- suspiro el rubio a la vez que sonreía, mientras la rubia cerraba sus manos en puños, y un aura azul los rodeaba. La chica lo levantó de la capucha, lo levanto en el aire, y le dio un puñetazo que hizo que atraviese la pared que estaba justo detrás de la Hokage. Luego, sonrió de manera inocente, mientras se sentaba de nuevo, y se cruzaba de piernas, con una pose elegante y burlona

- …Y si me molestan, bueno, espero que sean buenos en defensa- sonrió, haciendo que a todos les recorriera un escalofrió. ¡Y pensaban que Sakura era violenta!

-ok- el rubio se paró, con pose despreocupada- mi nombre es Akio Adachi, y sí, soy su hermano- señalo a la chica a su lado con la cabeza, al ver las caras de interrogación de los demás- no me gusta hablar de mí, si quieren saberlo, deberán ser mis amigos, cosa dificultosa. Y si, está bien, me sacare las gafas- ¿Cómo sabia exactamente lo que pensaban? De manera lenta se las sacó, pestañeando lentamente, mostrando unos ojos celestes, hermosos. A Sakura y Tenten se le caía –literalmente- la baba, mientras que Ino hacia un enorme esfuerzo por solo pensar en el Inuzuka. – Listo- parecía perturbado, y rápidamente tomo asiento. La azulada se levantó, con una sonrisa hermosa

-Bueno- su voz sonaba tranquila, segura y dulce. Conocida para muchos, pero no sabían con exactitud de donde- creo que primero me saco las gafas, realmente son una molestia- se las sacó suavemente, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos perlados. Todos se quedaron atónitos. La única mujer que conocían, que tenia cabello azulado, una figura parecida –para Tenten e Ino- y esos ojos perlados… nadie podría olvidarlos con facilidad, luego de aquel día en que fue designada junto a su equipo, a aquella misión….

_Flashback_

_Hace algunos días que la Hokage estaba rara, según los pensamientos de su joven alumna, y de cualquiera que haya tenido el placer de conocerla. Últimamente andaba menos violenta –ejem ejem- y hasta más callada, y bebía menos. Algo no tan preocupante, de no ser que eso si era RARO. _

_Muchos rumores circulaban por todo Konoha, pero ninguno parecía ser cierto. Una depresió por la edad, comentaban unos, o simplemente cansancio, decían otros; pero la verdad, ninguna de las suposiciones –que hasta vinculaban al famoso "Amor"- eran la verdadera. Parecia que jamás se sabría, hasta que un día, la rubia, hizo llamar a los cuatro equipos principales de Konoha: el equipo 7, el 10, el 8, y como olvidarse del equipo Guy. A todos les llamo algo la atención ser llamados por Shizune en persona, cosa rara, ya que siempre iba algún Ambu. A pesar de todo, no faltaron. Tal vez, esta reunión sacaría sus dudas._

_-Tomen asiento- murmuró la mujer, mirándolos detenidamente, y luego, a unas sillas que estaba dispuestas en frente suyo. Todos asintieron, e hicieron lo que la mujer les pedía- Escuchen esto claramente- susurró, mientras hacia un esfuerzo para subir el tono de voz- hay una misión que he decidido asignarles a tres de ustedes- todos se tensaron al escuchar eso, aunque Naruto, inocentemente, al igual que Lee, Kiba y Chouji, estaban alegres, tal vez alguno de ellos seria seleccionado- pero esta misión, los obliga a estar fuera de la aldea por varios años, tal vez mueran, o simplemente no regresen…- todos se quedaron callados, algo sorprendidos- eso quiere decir, que dejaran todo acerca de Konoha atrás, y se volverán ninjas de donde sea que los mande, o se convertirán…en ninjas sin aldea….- Naruto perdió todo el entusiasmo que demostraba al principio y frunció el ceño- ¿Algun voluntario?_

_-Disculpe Lady Tsunade, pero ¿Para que es todo esto?- preguntó algo confundida Ino, mientras su mirada demostraba su confusión _

_-Es que hemos decidido establecer la paz entre las aldeas ninjas, y los jefes de estas, pidieron una demostración, por lo tanto, mandaran a tres ninjas de cada aldea a otra, todos los meses… o algo por el estilo. La idea no fue mía, y por votación, fue aprobada, aunque realmente no le veía el sentido- suspiró, resignada- así que no puedo hacer nada…. ¿Y? ¿Alguien?- silencio incomodo. Nadie de allí querría abandonar su hogar, dejar a su familia, amigos… Menos un grupo…._

_El Inuzuka levantó la mirada, sonriente, y miró tanto a Shino como a Hinata. Ambos asintieron levemente, ya que la verdad, no tenían nada que hacer allí. Nada los ataba a Konoha. La madre de Kiba había muerto hace unas semanas, y su muerte no estaba del todo clara. Su hermana, totalmente deprimida, se sacó la vida a los dos días. Kiba pudo superarlo, gracias a la ayuda de sus "hermanos del corazón", Hinata y Shino. Hinata no se llevaba nada bien con su clan, e irse de la aldea había rondado mucho por su mente, así evitaba luchar con su hermana por el "trono" (como la mayoría de los aldeanos lo llamaban). Y a Shino le daba igual que hacer, después de todo, estaría sirviéndole a su aldea, y a sus mejores amigos, aquellos que jamás lo abandonaron, a pesar de todo, sus primero amigos, los cuales jamás se asquearon o cosas por el estilo en cuanto a sus insectos, o a su forma rara de demostrar el afecto. Jamás una tonta misión los separaría. Decidido. NO había marcha atrás. Kiba levanto la mano, con la decisión en sus facciones_

_-Hokage, mi equipo y yo nos ofrecemos- habló fuerte y claro, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Ino abrió los ojos como platos. ¡NO! ¡Simplemente no podía dejar que él se vaya! ¡Ella lo amaba!_

_-¿Es-están todos de acuerdo?- preguntó la Hokage sorprendida. No esperaba algo así, y menos del equipo 8. Es decir, la dulce Hinata, el frio Shino, y el hiperactivo Kiba._

_-Hai- afirmaron igual de firmes Shino y Hinata, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros_

_-Bien, mañana los quiero en la puerta, junten todo lo que puedan, ya saben, sus pertenencias, y ya llegado el momento, les daré las indicaciones- musitó, mientras anotaba los nombres en una hoja_

_-¡Tsunade-Sama!- Sakura se paró de golpe. ¡No podía creerlo! Que ella sepa, ese grupo era el único que aun guardaba algún Chunin –los demás, ya en puestos Jounin, hasta Naruto, que tuvo su oportunidad hace unas semanas- ¡ellos son solo chunin!_

_-Creo que están lo suficiente capacitados para la misión, Sakura, sino no me hubiese siquiera molestado en llamarlos- le respondió tajante la Hokage_

_-Además, nosotros podríamos ser jounin si lo quisiéramos- gruño de mala manera Kiba, mirando a cada uno con un deje de furia en su mirada- lástima que ese mismo día mi madre había muerto, y yo y mis amigos, estábamos en el hospital_

_-No como otros- murmuró por lo bajo Shino, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Shino no era de esos de mandar, digamos, indirectas._

_-Bien, decidido- la Hokage pareció meditarlo- deben darme…- titubeó un poco- sus bandas…- todos se quedaron callados. Ninguno de ellos entregaría sus bandas, por nada del mundo. Ino sonrió. Kiba no lo haría, por ende, no se iría. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver como Hinata se llevaba las manos al cuello, y desataba el símbolo que indicaba que era una shinobi de Konoha. Shino y Kiba hicieron lo mismo, llevándose la mano a la frente, y desatándosela con cuidado –y lentitud- , para luego juntar las tres sobre la mesa, entregándolas – bien, los veré mañana, a primera hora, si no están allí, tomare eso como una muestra de arrepentimiento, y asignare a otras personas_

_-Hai- los tres respondieron, para luego hacer una leve reverencia, y retirarse. Los demás quedaron sumidos en un silencio incomodo, como esperando algo. El único ruido presente eran los leves sollozos de la Yamanaka, aunque la Ama también estaría llorando, de no estar sumergida en un estado de shock, por ver a una de sus mejores amigas irse por aquella puerta._

_-¡Tsunade-Obaa-Chan!- gritó Naruto, al fin asimilando las cosas- ¿Por qué los mandaste a ellos? ¿Acaso volverán? ¿No pudiste mandar a otros? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿…?_

_-¡CIERRA EL PICO!- grito fuertemente la Hokage, perdiendo la poca paciencia- primero, ellos quisieron ir, segundo, supongo que volverán, tercero, no, no pude, cuarto ¡PORQUE ASÍ LO DESEARON ELLOS!- rugió, tomando un poco de sake, que tenía guardado para emergencias- y ahora, ¡LARGO!- todos se pararon de golpe, y casi salieron huyendo de ahí- ¡AH! Y será mejor que mañana ni se les ocurra aparecerse, si van a despedirse, háganlo ahora, o nunca_

_-Hai- todos asintieron, y cerraron la puerta apenas estuvieron fuera. Aunque con una molestia en medio del pecho… justo en medio del corazón…_

_Fin flashback_

-¡Hina-chan!- gritó Naruto totalmente superado por el momento, y saliendo corriendo, con los brazos extendidos hacia la ojiperla, que se había mantenido estática desde que mostró sus hermosos ojos perlas. Pero antes de que siquiera rozase su piel de porcelana, tres personas lo detuvieron. Himeko lo tomaba fuertemente de ambos brazos, hacia atrás, sobre su espalda, mientras que Akio lo tenia de las piernas, con dos kunais. El peliblanco, apareció de la nada, como un rayo plateado, que se posiciono justo en frente de ellos, amenazándolo con una katana. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos –¿acaso este grupo solo traia sorpresas?- al ver la rapidez con la que se movieron, y no solo eso, sino, que hasta lo habían tumbado.

-No hace falta chicos- sonrió divertida la Hyuga.

-Tsk- Taro chasqueó la lengua, mientras tenia la vista fija en la katana, que estaba a punto de perforar el rostro del joven rubio

-Danos una buena razón por la cual no matarte- sonrió cínicamente el rubio, poniendo más presión a las kunais, logrando sacar un poco de sangre

-Tal vez el hecho de que ¡NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA MALO!-gritó el rubio histéricamente, mientras trataba de sacárselos de encima, sacudiéndose, pero ellos no aflojaban el agarre

-¿Pueden soltarlo, Onegai?- preguntó Hinata, en un tono lastimero. De manera delicada, el rubio soltó las piernas del chico, mientras gruñía algo por lo bajo. La rubia, al ver la acción de su hermano, dudo un poco, pero luego de un salto, se alejo de ahí, aterrizando justo donde estaba segundos antes – Taro-Kun…- susurró, pero el peliblanco un amenazaba a Naruto, a pesar de que este se estaba parando. Apenas estuvo totalmente de pie, el peliblanco bajo el arma, posicionándola en su espalda, gruñendo incoherencias. Se sentó en la silla, mientras Naruto, acomodándose sus ropas. Salía corriendo de nuevo hacia Hinata, estrechándola en sus brazos. Seguramente, la Hyuga, estaría más roja que un tomate, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Apenas el Uzumaki se separo, notaron que ella solo tenia una pequeña sonrisa, pero no una de "Bobamente enamorada" sino una de "Oh, abrazo a un amigo x3

¿Desde cuando Hinata no estaba enamorada de Naruto? ¿Por qué no estaba desmayada ya?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Primer historia no-conjunto, Muy In lo mío (:<p>

Ok, lo admito, un poco de ayuda por parte de mis amigas Otakus, pero poca, muy poca u_u

El episodio bastante cortito porque, em, no podia adelantar más hasta el proximo W.W

En si, no me gustan muchos las parejas de Naruto -una sola, y muy poco- prefiero los fics que se traten de solo una persona, pero me han convencido de hacer un Sasuhina, así que boé, Here we go ~


	2. Conociendonos, queramos o no

Hinata despegó la cabeza de la almohada, con algo de flojera, mientras bostezaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaban?

-estamos en una clase de hotel- murmuró alguien a su lado, en una cama continua. Pestañó confusa, mientras se sienta, refregándose los ojos, y bosteza, otra vez

-¿podrías dejar de hacer eso, Akio?- le pregunta, enfadada, mientras se para de un salto, pisando, accidentalmente la mano de Himeko, la cual suelta un respingo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta inocentemente el rubio, mientras se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama, y movió con la punta del pie izquierdo al cuerpo dormido en el piso, que, para desagrado de este, era el de Taro

-Ya sabes, eso de leerme la mente- le murmuró, mientras se encaminaba a una puerta cercana, que es al parecer el baño.

-eres fácil de leer, Hina-Chan, no hace falta siquiera leer tus pensamientos- sonríe de manera altanera Akio, mientras se para, accidentalmente sobre Taro, el cual se levanta de golpe.

-¿Nos atacan?- gritó, parándose de golpe, y buscando en su espalda su katana- ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Tsk, no pasa nada, baka, solo que ya tenemos que irnos, vamos a ir a conocer la aldea- le responde Himeko, aun soñolienta, mientras abre la cajonera, buscando algo que ponerse- ¿Cómo está el clima?

-Nose, ¿Me viste cara de Toshiko?- preguntó malhumorado el peliblanco, mientras guardaba la bolsa de dormir

-Bla bla, ni que estuviera hablando contigo ¬¬ - le respondió ceñuda la rubia, mientras sacaba un kimono idéntico al que llevaba ayer, pero de color blanco- ¿Qué tal este? ^^

-Te queda bonito- opinó Hinata, saliendo del baño, ya totalmente vestida, con la misma ropa de ayer, pero limpias, y con un suave olor a lavanda.

-Arigato! n.n – agradeció Himeko, mientras se adentraba al baño, a pesar de las quejas de su hermano.

-masakdajd yo quería entrar -.- - gruñó, mientras se sentaba en el marco de uno de los grandes ventanales.

-Akio, sin ofender, pero tu tardas más en el baño que tu hermana- sonrió el chico gato, mientras cepillaba su cola negra.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- le espetó, enfadado, y algo sonrojado, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia afuera. Era raro estar en una aldea, ya que la mayoría de su vida la pasó, junto a su hermana, como una clase de "nómade", cumpliendo misiones de todo tipo, mientras que sean fuera de su aldea de nacimiento.

-El baño ya está desocupado- avisó la rubia, mientras salía de este, acomodándose la bandana en su frente- ¿Quién pasa?

-Yo- murmuró, mientras se salía de la ventana

-¿Por qué siempre soy el último?- gruñó Taro, mientras le arrojaba el cepillo a Hinata, la cual lo atrapó en el aire, y lo guardó.

-Porque eres un lento- rió la rubia, mientras se miraba en el espejo de la habitación, moviendo su ropa- ¿Cómo será el clima de hoy Hina-Chan?

-Creo que…- los ojos de la azulada tomaron un color raro, como si hubiera un brillo en estos- soleado

-Kawaii!- gritó en respuesta, totalmente feliz- entonces, mi ropa será, em, roja :D – y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como concentrándose

Instantáneamente la ropa blanca cambió a un rojo brillante, al igual que la cinta en la que estaba la placa perteneciente a la aldea oculta entre las rocas. La Hyuga sonrió, mientras se ataba el cabello en una cola de caballo

-Odio que hagas eso- gruñó Taro, mientras entraba al baño, el cual estaba vacío, ya que Akio había salido hace algunos segundos

-Me agrada- sonrió el rubio, examinando a su hermana- el obi quedaría más lindo de un color negro, o blanco

-Tomare en cuenta el consejo- le respondió su hermana, pero no cambio el color- pero me queda poco chakra xD

-Como sea- farfulló en respuesta, mientras se acomodaba el cabello, en un movimiento brusco, sacándose algunos mechones de los ojos

-Ya terminé :D – sonrió Taro, saliendo del baño, con la misma ropa del día anterior –mejor dicho, parecida- y el cabello mojado ¿Quién dice que a los gatos no les gusta el agua? Entonces no conocen a Taro Daishi

-genial, hora de conocer su nueva aldea- suspiró Hinata, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

**Capitulo 2: conociéndonos**

-Entonces, le dije "¿Acaso no me conoces?¡ Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!- grita con emoción un rubio, hacia su compañera de equipo. La peli rosada ríe animada, mientras codea a Sasuke para que la copie, lo cual el Uchiha nunca hizo. Solo sonríe de lado, imaginándose la paliza que se habrá ganado el baka que no sabía el nombre de su mejor amigo.

-¡Hey, Chicos!- grita una voz conocida detrás de ellos, que los hizo voltear rápidamente. Atrás suyo, venían nada más y nada menos que el equipo 10, Ino, sacudía su mano a la vez que les gritaba

-Konichiwa Ino-Chan- le saluda Naruto, mientras levantaba la mano- Chouji, Shikamaru

-Hola Naruto- saluda el Akimichi, acercándose junto a los demás- ¿A dónde se dirigen?

-Con la Hokage- responde Sakura, mientras camina, seguida por los demás

-¿De en serio?- pregunta sorprendida la rubia- A nosotros también nos citó hoy…

-Raro- murmura el Uchiha.

-Seguro es por lo de Hinata- suspira Shikamaru- problemático…

-Esos tipos no me caen bien- gruñe Naruto, mientras cruzaba los brazos por detrás de su nuca

-¿Cuáles?- pregunta confundida la Haruno

-Los compañeros de Hinata- murmura de nuevo el rubio

-¿Nanni?- pregunta Ino

-Si, nose, me traen mala espina- respondió por lo bajo Naruto

-Yo no les veo nada malo, dobe- opinó Sasuke- se nota que la quieren, y que la defienden demasiado, por cómo te atacaron, creo que no son muy de confiar en personas ajenas a su grupo…

-Puede ser- dijo pensativa Sakura- pero además, ni que Naruto tenga apariencia, ya saben, de mala persona

-Nosotros conocemos a Naruto, Sakura, nosotros sabemos que el no es mala persona, pero tal vez para ellos se veía mal…

-¡Cállate teme! ¬¬ - le gruño Naruto

-Miren, ya llegamos- sonrió Chouji, tratando de calmar el clima, mientras señalaba la torre Hokage

De manera calmada entraron a esta, hablando de cosas triviales, como lo raro que estaba últimamente el clima, o mejor dicho, inestable, según Shikamaru. O el hecho de que faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Sasuke, y querían hacer una fiesta, aunque este se negó rotundamente, alegando que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

-pero no seas teme, teme.- gruñó Naruto, mirándole sonriente- si quieres, ofrezco mí casa :D

-No gracias Naruto- dijo "amablemente" Sasuke, y antes de que este contraataque, golpeó la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage

-Pase- se escucho la voz fuerte y –por ahora- calmada de la rubia

Al abrir la puerta, notaron, sin sorprenderse, debido a que el Nara lo supuso, que estaban Hinata y su equipo. Al parecer, la rubia de ojos chocolates violenta –como la habían empezado a llamar- estaba peleándose con el gato raro –dese a notar que es Taro xD. También Hinata, la cual tenía entre sus manos algo –que no podían ver bien que era- y al rubio con los ojos cerrados.

-Hokage sama, ¿Nos llamó?- preguntó respetuosamente Sakura, mirando de reojo a los presentes, los cuales seguían haciendo lo de antes –nada-.

- Sí, tengo una misión para ustedes- suspiró, mientras miraba al rubio- Equipo 10, quiero que le enseñen la aldea a Akio- Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji asintieron- equipo 7, se encargaran de Himeko- Naruto tragó saliva, mientras que Sakura asintió. Sasuke lo veía demasiado obvio, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a lidiar a alguien con "súper fuerza" – y Taro con el equipo Guy, que todavía no llega. Bien, por favor, chicos- miró a Hinata y los otros- vayan con los equipos correspondientes. Akio, con el chico ese de cara aburrida- instantáneamente Akio se paró, y se paró junto a Shikamaru- Himeko, con el rubio con cara de tonto..

-¡Hey!- Naruto se quejó, mientras la de ojos chocolate se paraba a su lado

-Y Taro, quédate a esperar. Seguro vendrá Lee o Nej…

-Tsunade-Sama!- la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un cansado y rojo Lee. Detrás de el Tenten y Neji tenían cara de pocos amigos- lamentamos la tardanza!

-No hay problema. Taro- señalo a Lee- ellos te mostraran la ciudad

-Hai- murmuró el peliblanco

-Y en cuanto a ustedes- nos miró- no quiero quejas. Tienen todo hoy para mostrarles la aldea completa. ¿Entendieron?

-Hai! – todos asentimos, mientras la Hokage sonreía

-Pueden irse- murmuró

-Nos vemos luego Hina-Chan!- saludó la rubia, mientras caminaba a la salida, seguida por el equipo 7

-¡Sayonara!- saludaron Taro y Akio al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta, junto a los equipos correspondientes

-¡Nos vemos!- saludó con la mano la Hyuga, mientras suspiraba, al no verlos más.

-Hinata, ¿crees que puedas ir a hablar con los del clan?- preguntó cuidadosamente Tsunade

-Claro- sonrió en respuesta Hinata, mientras se paraba- gracias por todo, Tsunade-Sama, no hubiera hecho tiempo en enseñarles la ciudad, jeje

-No te preocupes- le quitó importancia la rubia…

**Mientras tanto…. Con el equipo 7….**

-¿A dónde iremos primero?- preguntó emocionada la rubia, mientras aplaudía

-Donde tú quieras- sonrió la peli rosa- aunque… ¿No te interesaría saber algo de nosotros antes?

-Oh- la rubia pareció pensarlo- no lo necesito, ya se muchas cosas acerca de ustedes. Tú- señalo a Sakura- eres Sakura Haruno, estudiante de Tsunade-Sama, tú- señaló al rubio- eres Naruto Uzumaki, estudiante de Jiraiya-Sama-señaló a Sasuke- y tus eres Sasuke Uchiha, el único Uchiha sobre la faz de la tierra n.n

-¿Como sabes eso?- preguntó sorprendido Naruto

-Kiba-Kun y Gaara-Sensei nos hablaron mucho de ustedes- sonrió de lado. Entonces todos se quedaron callados ¿Gaara-Sensei?

-¿conoces a Gaara?- preguntó fríamente Sasuke

-Sip, él y Temari fueron maestros míos- sonrió con mucha nostalgia, mientras caminaba más lento

-¿De en serio?- preguntó más sorprendido Naruto

-Sí, ¿Por qué estaría mintiendo? ¬¬ - preguntó, mirando de mala manera al Uzumaki

-¿A ti sola?- preguntó Sakura, mientras recordaba que Gaara era cero sociable, y las pocas veces que habló con Temari, esta la trató de manera algo hostil.

-No, a todos, a los once :D

-¿once?- preguntó algo confundido Sasuke, mientras contaba mentalmente. Saz, era obvio que no eran once

-Es que no puedo decirles más- rió la rubia, ante las caras de sorpresa de los de Konoha, mientras señalaba al norte- empecemos por ahí :D

**Equipo 10**

-Y dinos Akio, cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Ino, mientras caminaba a su derecha

-veintiuno- respondió tajante Akio, mientras miraba fijamente las tiendas

-Oh , y em, ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Hina-Chan?- volvió al ataque la rubia, sonriendo

-Ajam, desde los diecisiete – respondió secamente- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? -.-

-Vivirás en Konoha, debemos saber sobre ti- le respondió Chouji, mientras miraba con recelo las vidrieras de los restaurantes ¿Cuánto faltaba para el almuerzo?

-Vienes de Suna, Nee?- preguntó ahora Shikamaru, con la esperanza de poder saber algo de Temari

-Bien, les contare, pero si les digo como conocí a los demás, ustedes me dejaran justo aquí- el rubio se detuvo- y luego en dos horas nos volveremos a encontrar en la torre Hokage. Si no, no hay trato- los tres Shinobis intercambiaron miradas, para luego sonreír

-vale, pero habla ya- le respondió fastidiada Ino

-Con mi hermana fuimos a Suna por la misma razón por la cual lo hizo Hinata- empezó, de manera seria y fría- nos asignaron doce por casa, como un departamento al cual convivíamos personas de distintas aldeas. Ahí nos hicimos amigos de Hinata y Taro, junto con todo el resto del equipo, no, no somos los únicos, somos once- respondió, como leyendo los pensamientos- los otros están de misión en otro lugar. Cada "departamento" podía elegir un Sensei. Hinata conocía al Kazekage, entonces el decidió ayudarnos a entrenar, junto a sus hermanos, Temari-Chan, y Kankuro-Kun. Kiba y Shino también estaban con nosotros, es decir, eran nuestros "amigos" pero Shino estaba en otro departamento, y Kiba con nosotros. Él se quedo en Suna porque se hizo muchos amigos, entre ellos Kankuro, que considera como un hermano mayor. Listo, ya lo dije, ahora me voy- dicho esto, desapareció, dejando solamente un rastro de hojas

-…-

**Equipo Guy**

-Entonces… tienes una hermana?- preguntó Lee, el cual desde el primer momento se llevó bien con Taro

-Sip, creo que ustedes se llevarían bien x3 – dijo sonriente, mientras imaginaba a su hermana, charlando con su nuevo amigo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez le agarre un ataque de "violencia" y lo atravesé con su katana dorada. Mmm. Pobre Lee :(

-Hey, Taro- Tenten le habló, pensando bien las palabras- ¿Por qué protegen tanto a Hinata?- apenas terminó de formular la pregunta, se dio cuenta que había metido la pata. El sonriente Taro desapareció, y su semblante se ensombreció. Se quedo estático, y sus ojos perdieron brillo. Como si estuviese en shock. Neji miró de mala manera a la morocha, y Lee tan solo atino a dar un paso atrás

-No..No puedo decirles- respondió en voz baja, mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo, más lento.

-Soy su primo, yo si tengo derecho a saberlo- le espetó Neji, viendo que parecía algo grave

-Nadie de esta aldea tiene derecho- susurró Taro, mientras sacudía la cabeza, y se desacomodaba el cabello- ahora, si no les molesta, ¡Sigamos!

-¡WOO!-Lee gritó, mientras señalaba a lo lejos- ¿Qué tal una carrera?

-Hai, uno, dos, tres YA!- gritó Taro, mientras decía lo ultimo rápido, y salía corriendo, dejando sorprendidos a los otros, ya que en dos segundos ya no lo veían

-¡Demonios!- grita Lee, mientras corre detrás de él. Tanto Neji como Tenten intercambian miradas. Aquí hay gato encerrado… wow, irónico…

-Sera mejor seguirlos, no vaya a ser que se metan en problemas- le murmura Tenten a Neji

-Hai- el Hyuga asiente, mientras camina hacia donde se fueron los otros

-Creo que no me gusta tanto que Lee se lleve tan bien con Taro n.n° - le murmura Tenten, con una sonrisa

-Yo menos, imagínate, este tipo es como Lee. Lee x2 :| - le responde el Hyuga, haciendo cuentas mentales

-Ash, Neji, tampoco es para tanto :D…

**-**Hey!- Neji mira hacia adelante, notando que estaba Sakura, junto con Naruto y Sasuke- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que le estaban mostrando la ciudad a Himeko!

- Si, ¡Estábamos!- grita Naruto- ¡Se nos perdió!

-¿Cómo?- Tenten lo mira extrañado

-Es que ella quería ir al norte, salió corriendo, y ¡DESAPARECIÓ!- gritó Sakura, haciendo señas con las manos

-Por lo que escucho no somos los únicos- murmura una voz a las espaldas de ellos. Giran y allí esta nada más y nada menos que el equipo 10

-¿Qué?- Sasuke alza una ceja, mirando a los recién llegados sorprendido

-¿Y Taro?- Ino mira buscando al chico que tan simpatico le había caído, pero ni rastro de el

-Se fue con Lee…- responde Tenten, mientras mira por donde se habían ido sus amigos

-No estaría tan seguro, Ten-Chan- dice Lee, apareciendo justo en ese preciso momento- ¿No volvió aquí taro?

-No- Ino se estaba alarmando. Ninguno de a los que debían cuidar estaba… ¿Qué demonios..?

-Alto. Ni taro, ni Akio, ni Himeko…- Naruto empezó a hablar- entonces… ¡PERDIMOS A LOS TRES! D: ¡TSUNADE NOS MATARAAAA!

-Sh, cállate Baka- murmura Neji, mientras activa el byakugan, sorprendiéndose- están en los territorio Hyuga…

-¿Qué hacen ahí?- pregunta Sakura, sin ocultar su sorpresa

-No lo sé, deberemos ir para averiguarlo….

**Territorios Hyuga**

-No hacía falta que vengan- murmura una sonrojada Hinata, en la puerta de los territorios Hyuga

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- grita animadamente Himeko, con un brazo levantado

-Demo… deberían estar viendo la aldea…- susurra Hinata, sintiéndose culpable

-Naah, de camino la fuimos viendo- sonríe sinceramente Taro, restándole importancia al asunto, mientras examina el lugar- ¿Aquí vivías Hina-Chan?

-Hai- murmura por lo bajo la peli azul, mientras suspira- será mejor que entre, no puedo seguir retrasando este momento…

-Te querrán poner el sello, ¿nee?- el rubio camina despreocupadamente por el sendero que se alza delante de ellos, mientras pasan distintas casas. Varias personas los miran. Himeko se siente nerviosa. Jamás tantos ojos perla la miraron tan fijamente. Taro, por su parte, no se sentía mal, ni nada por el estilo. Si era necesario matar a cada uno de ellos para que Hinata estuviera a gusto, lo haría sin dudarlo. Akio estaba despreocupado. No le importara que lo miraran tan fijo, ni que todos los pensamientos parecían apuntar que "serian asesinados" hoy. Já, como si pudieran…

-Seguro- susurra Hinata, mientras visualiza la mansión en donde ella vivía

-Tu padre ya nos vio- avisa Akio, mientras se pone en guardia. Muchos pensamientos turbantes llegan a su mente, como una lluvia de Kunais

-Akio, deja de leerles los pensamientos- le advierte su hermana, mirándolo amenazadoramente. Ella realmente ODIABA cuando su hermano sufría por ese bobo "don", si así se podía llamarle

-Hinata- la voz de Hiashi Hyuga resuena en todo el lugar. Los Hyuga que miraban la escena, se alejan un poco, dejando solo en el medio a Hinata, su equipo, a Hyuga Hiashi, y a Hanabi.

-Hiashi, Hanabi- la voz de Hinata suena fría y seria. La verdad, su hermana no había cambiado para nada, en contrario a ella. Su cabello castaño seguía suelto, llegando hasta los hombros. Su piel tostada, y ropa idéntica a la que llevaba cuando pequeña, pero agregándole un chaleco negro.

-Oh, ¡pero miren que tenemos aquí!- Hanabi ríe burlona- Si es la pequeña deshonra del clan

-Yo no veo que Hina-Chan sea pequeña- opina Taro, fingiendo pensarlo- ahora que lo dices, tu eres mucho más pequeña

- Ash, y encima trae guardaespaldas ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- ahora sonríe algo fastidiada, pero aun con un deje de burla

-En realidad, a diferencia de ti, hermanita- Hinata dice la última palabra de manera acida- yo no necesito guardaespaldas, y sí tengo amigos

-Como si yo necesitara guardaespaldas! Y los amigos no SIRVEN PARA NADA!- Hanabi grita furiosa, mientras ve como Hinata sonríe triunfal

-Claro que no, enana- responde sarcástica, y ríe. Hanabi sin pensarlo se le tira encima, dispuesta a atacarla, pero Hinata evade el ataque, la toma de la pierna, y la estrella con fuerza en el piso, haciendo un gran cráter- hasta crees que podrías siquiera golpearme

Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos a Hinata… ¿esta era realmente esa dulce y tierna niña? No lo parecía.

-¡Como te atreves!- uno de los del consejo, mira la escena totalmente enfadado- ¿Cómo se atreve alguien de la rama secundaria como tu a dañar a la heredera?- esto lo dice con una sonrisa, esperando golpear en lo más profundo a Hinata. Todos sabían perfectamente que ella se pondría mal psicológicamente con esto… mal pensaron… la antigua Hinata se sentiría así

-Tsk, pensé que me reemplazarían con algo mejor- Hinata rueda los ojos, mientras mira a Hanabi, que trata de pararse de entre los escombros- ni modo, tan solo vine a decirles que ya no pertenezco al clan Hyuga, y bla bla bla (:

-No puedes dejar de pertenecer así como así!- grita escolarizado Hiashi, hablando por segunda vez

-Si puedo, no soy más una Hyuga. Punto- Hinata levanta los hombros, y gira sobre sus tobillos, yéndose del lugar. Varios del clan aparecen delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso. Casi todos del consejo, como diciendo "De aquí no te vas"

-Explícate- gruñe Hiashi, mientras la mira con desprecio

-Ahora soy Hinata Sabaku no…..- responde simplemente, dejando a varios sorprendidos

**Mientras tanto…**

Todos se quedaron sin habla ¿Qué significaba eso? Apenas habían llegado hace unos momentos a los territorios Hyuga, a tiempo para presenciar el pequeño combate entre las hermanas ¿Combate? Ni siquiera eso. Hanabi ni siquiera había podido golpear a Hinata.

-¿Sabaku no?- piensa en voz alta Ino, algo confusa . No era la única. Todos estaban sorprendidos. La única manera de que eso sea posible, es que Hinata este casada con Gaara. ¿Es eso posible? Es decir, ellos jamás se dirigieron siguiera palabra, y se veía algo imposible a Gaara enamorado…

-¿No les han dicho que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones ajenas? n.n – preguntó una voz a su espalda. Todos giraron, para ver a Himeko, parada detrás, con una sonrisa divertida

-Aquí vivo yo- le recuerda Neji, con algo de fastidio ¿Algo? Mejor dicho, Totalmente fastidiado. Jamás se sintió menos informado en una situación tan importante como se sentía ahora- ¿Qué significa que sea Sabaku No?

-Significa que pertenece a la familia Sabaku no ^^- responde, mientras ríe tontamente. Naruto rueda los ojos. No era muy de él hacer algo así, pero la situación lo ameritaba

-Eso es obvio- bufa Naruto. Si es que se casaron, que era lo más probable, ¿Por qué no lo había invitado? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? :(

- Etto- la rubia estaba a punto de responder, cuando…

-¡Hime-Chaaan, nos vamos!- se escucha un grito fuerte. Todos dirigen la vista al frente. La peli azulada sonríe dulcemente, mientras mueve la mano, tratando de llamar su atención- ¡Nos vamos! ¿Vienes?

-¡Hai!- ella corre hacia ellos- ¿Carrera?

-Hasta la posada- afirma Akio- Listos, preparados, ¡YA!- los cuatro desaparecen, dejándolos con una gran duda ¿Qué significa que era Sabaku No?

En otro lugar…

-Iremos con Hina-Chan y los demás, ¿Nee?- una chica de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, y unos ojos café hermosos, sonríe, mientras juega con su katana, mirando a los gemelos delante suyo con una sonrisa juguetona

-Hai, y solo faltarían los demás para estar los once juntos…- le responde uno, mientras empina su botella de agua, bebiendo

-¡Kawaii!- grita emocionada- hace mucho que no hablamos personalmente con ellos…

-Pero esta vez lo haremos- responde el otro, callado hasta el momento- solo es cuestión de ir a Konoha, y ya. Esperaremos al equipo de Defensa y Apoyo, y listo, todos reunidos otra vez

-Konoha…- susurra pensativa la de ojos café- será divertido ver nuestra nueva aldea….

* * *

><p>second chapter :) Algo corto -losé, losé-.<p>

Para los que no se dieron cuenta -?- Akio tiene un pequeño "don" por asi decirlo, que es leer los pensamientos, la mente, etc. y Himeko de cambiar la apariencia de las cosas O: Tal vez algunos se hayan dado cuenta de lo que puede hacer Hinata (los dejo a su criterio x) )

A no preocuparse, los demás tambien tienen de lo suyo ;D

Proximamente: (?) Apareceran más personajes de mi autoria O:

Pd: mi foto de perfil es una de Taro x3 (no la hice yo, la encontré, y me base en ella para hacer a Taro Daishi ...

~Frank~


End file.
